Yugioh Spies: Dueling Drama Much Season 3
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: This is the last time I'm going to try and post this: A crazed kid teams up with the LAMOS, busting them out of jail and lure the gang into a virtual simulated world in attempt to wipe them all out, almost like Noah and the Big Five. The spies parents also get involved and find out there is more to this card game than they thought.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**_WOOHP headquarters; 6:22 pm…_**

A large spacecraft in orbit and was focusing its targets on WOOHP headquarters. Inside, a young, dark figure sat in his big strong chair starring at the screens. "Is our target acquired?" he asked particularity no one. "Affirmative." said a female computer voice. "Target confirmed as worldwide headquarters of the World, Organization, Of, Human, Protection."

The young figure sniggered sinisterly, "Excellent." He reached down and grabbed a weird Golden-Key that was dangling from his neck. "With all this, my plan will be a big success. Begin phase-one!"

At once, the ship fired a large beam of light straight at the building; whatever was about to happen could not have been anything short of trouble.

The WOOHP jail-hands were going about serving dinner to all the prisoners. The man knocked on one prison cell after another, and served the meal. "Dinner service." he called.

After a while, he got down to the Maximum-Security cells which held the most dangerous villains the Spies had ever caught, including the LAMOS. However, when the jail-hand reached their cells, "What the-" He looked around, but he couldn't find Terrance or his colleagues anywhere. "Oh, no!" the man cried and he quickly dashed for the nearest alarm.

While at the same time, Jerry was in his office, getting ready to sit down to his warm meal. Most of it being fried-chicken, "Ah, supper-time." he said as he fixed his napkin around his neck "Truly a magnificent time of day." GLADIS couldn't believe this. "You know you would live for much longer if you ate less fats." she mocked. Jerry rolled his eyes. "Oh please, GLADIS. What would you know about good eating? You don't even have a stomach. Now need I say more?"

GLADIS remained silent. She really hated it when Jerry outsmarted her like that. Jerry picked up a big piece of chicken, and was just raising it to his lips muttering, "Ah, and now you're all mine." and then the alarm went off, causing him to drop his drumstick in surprise on the dirty floor "Ugh!" he growled. He had to pull himself together now, because there was even worse news to follow from when the jail-hand reported that some prisoners were missing from their cells; and not just any prisoners "Oh, oh no! Not again!"

…

The next day…

**_The Groove, Beverly Hills; 11:19 am…_**

Clover and Sam were now 20, and Alex was almost 20; my three apprentices, best friends in the whole world and world-champion duelists, just hanging out at The Groove, shopping, relaxing. Pretty much all the things they enjoyed. It sure had been slow with hardly any WOOHP missions, and being college graduates, but they managed to enjoy themselves. Sam and Alex were sitting in the food court enjoying smoothies. While Clover was sitting at the table across form them with a cute guy. "Hey Sam, Clover really seems to be hitting it on with that guy over there." Alex said.

Sam looked up from her book to spy over the rim. "Ooh, they're getting tight, all right." she said "Let's just hope she doesn't blow it like before."

Clover just kept staring at the hunky guy, with hearts glowing in her eyes. This guy was tall, not too ribbed, and not to flabby. Short golden-blonde hair, and even had a scarf around his neck that always seemed to be fluttering gently, even when there was no wind. "You sound really cool for a girl so incredibly beautiful." he said in his poetic voice. "We should really get together again, sometime."

Clover felt like she was going to faint. "Oh, anytime for you handsome." she said in a daze. "Oh, by the way, I didn't happen to catch your name." said the young-man. "Clover." she said in a warm daze.

The boy scratched his chin. "Hmm, Clover, where have heard that name before?" then suddenly he realized that this was THE Clover, one of top ranked duelists in the world. Clover snapped out of her trance when she realized the guy was backing away from her. "Wait, where are you going?" she cried. "Uh… actually… I just remember I have to… have to-" then suddenly he took off like cowardly cat, all frightened by Clover's greatness and her title. "No, wait come back!" Clover cried as she began to run after him, but it was no use. He was already out of sight. Her face curled into a half sob, half scowl as she fell to her knees, "No! I scarred off another one!" she whined.

Sam and Alex sighed, for they knew it was coming, like it always did for every boy. Nevertheless, they walked over and helped Clover to her feet. "Cheer up Clover." Sam said. "There will be others."

"Yeah, there's got to be at least one cute boy out there who won't run away from you." added Alex, but that only made Clover feel worse. "Excuse me, I have to go home, and eat a bucket of ice-cream." Clover cried softly. When the girls got home to their beach house, Clover did just that. "Feel any better?" Alex asked. Clover shivered and spoke through her chattering teeth. "I am shivering a lot more."

Just then Sam came in with the mail. "Bill, bill, ooh, party invite." There was even a package from Clover that she had been waiting for weeks now. "Ooh, at last." She cried as she opened it hastily. It was a new brand of Duel-monster cards called Neo-Spacians. All of them had great powers, and would go great in Clover's Deck along side her Elemental-Heroes. Sam and Alex recently upgraded their decks too. Sam's Ocean monsters would now be harder to get at, and Alex had so many strategies, it would be hard to get at her. "Hey, look at this." Sam said as she opened another envelope. "It's a card from Mykan."

The girls all opened the card, and picture fell out. It was taken in the hospital wing about a week ago. Sabrina was lying in a hospital bed cradling our newborn baby in her arms. I sat beside her in a chair holding our still infant daughter Erica. She looked so cute. She was almost a year old, and she almost had enough hair to brush, but she was still teeny-tiny. "Oh, look how cute and cuddly they are." Alex cooed. Sam and Clover smiled. Then they all read the writing in the card…

"Dear Clover, Sam, and Alex…"

"If you're reading this, then you already know. It's a girl, and we named her, Misty"

Clover could stop starring at the baby. "Ooh, I hope we get to see them all soon." she cried. Sam suddenly gasped when she saw more writing on the car which read. "Don't worry Clover; I'll be happy to bring the baby to see you girls."

"O-kay, that's freaky." Clover said.

"But when…?" Alex asked. "When will get to see them?"

"…Right now." came my voice. The girls looked around; all startled and then saw me step out from behind the curtains near the backdoor "Surprise!" The girls eyes lit up as they ran over and we engaged in a big group hug. When they asked how I got here, and how I planned all this "I just asked Jerry to WOOHP me." Then I reached behind the other curtains. "Girls, somebody here wants to meet you all." I said cheekily as I picked up a small baby-carrier, and there snoozing peacefully away was little Baby-Misty. "Aw!" the girls cried softly careful not to wake her up. Misty woke up all on her own anyway, letting out a huge yawn, and cooing as she rubbed her cute little eyes. Then she looked up at the girls "Hey, she's smiling at us." said Sam "I'm sure she did." I said. Then I gently lifted the baby's arm and waved it playfully "Say hi to Sam Clover and Alex, Misty."

The girls took their turns stroking her little head. Clover didn't even get sneezed on this time. The girls even asked me how things were going back at duel academy; things were just wonderful. Sabrina was now a fully licensed doctor, and head of the medical ward back home, and with King Wilhelm's card-company selling out more cards than ever before, the school was also doing fine. We had good students, fine duels, and less mean and nasty students who tried to act all macho and punk. "That's also something else I wanted to talk to you about." I said "We want to hire you."

The girls weren't sure they heard me right, and I told them it was true. "The academy is in need of new teachers, and we figured why not you three. After all, college grads, best students I ever had, and top ranked duelists. If you don't want to, that's fine."

The girls thought it over. They could use jobs to help them get through the day, and the game of duel-monsters was something they really enjoyed. They'd earn a lot of money. "And think of all those hot student-bodies to check out." Clover said sounding all sneaky. I rolled my eyes. "And don't worry about WOOHP. I spoke with Jerry, and he thinks it's a marvelous idea. So you'll keep your spy-jobs too."

The girls decided they'd go for it. "This is so cool." Alex said. "We're going to have so much fun." Sam and Clover nodded in agreement.

"Good! Then it's settled." I said. Then I checked the calendar on the wall. It was the last two weeks of August. "Okay girls, term starts in two weeks." I told them. "Pack up what little things you can, get your affairs in order, and we'll pick you up next week right here, 6 pm."

The girls were so happy and couldn't wait.

Over the next few days, the girls began to pack up what they would need for their trip. It took clover six different suitcases to pack her massive collection of fashion clothes and accessories, despite the fact I told her we would provide for her. Alex lay on the sofa. "I can't believe it's been two years since we've actually been to the island." she said. "I know." Sam said. "We had a complete wild adventure the last time we were there." She referred to the time they helped me duel my way past the guards to get Sabrina back and save her father from the evil Aswad possessing him

"At least nothing else will go wrong this time." said Clover But she ate those words when suddenly the floor opened up beneath all three of them and they fell through the WOOHP tunnel. "You we're saying… Clover!" cried Alex.

They all landed with a large thud in Jerry's office, "Terrible news Super Spies. Very terrible news, indeed." he said with concern. "Uh, yeah…" Clover said while rubbing her bottom. "I don't think my butt will ever be the same again." Alex, and Sam sighed in embarrassment, and Jerry looked confused and dismayed. "So Jer, what's so bad?" asked Alex. "As I have put it girls, it's really terrible." replied Jerry. "The LAMOS have escaped."

_"WHAT?!"_ the girls all cried out at once.

Jerry showed them footage that was taken when it happened, from concealed cameras in the maximum jail-hold. One minute, all five of the LAMOS were in their own respective cells, and then suddenly, POOF, they were gone; vanished into thin air like ghosts.

"No way…!" Clover cried "And after all we went through to catch those five freaks." Jerry also told them that it was much worse. "We haven't been able to locate the LAMOS anywhere in the entire world. It's as if they've vanished entirely from existence as we know. So far they haven't gotten up to their old tricks, but be prepared for anything at any moment. They will be sure to come after all of you first."

The spies agreed, and Jerry sent them back to finish their packing.

He pressed a button at his desk and the girls got sucked back up through the tunnel. "Oh, by the way!" he called up to them. "Congratulations on your new jobs!"


End file.
